Dream Curse
by sting12
Summary: Rewrite of what I think should have happened after Barnabas was attacked by the bat in the episode after he had the dream curse.


Julia hated leaving Barnabas alone however she knew he was serious when he said he be fine. However when Julia had went into the cellar getting Willie, they both jumped hearing a heart welching scream. Julia knew right away it was Barnabas. Rushing upstairs, Julia put a hand to her mouth to cover the gasp that was trying to escape. There at the door lay Barnabas clutching his neck groaning and twitching in pain. As Willie and Julia rushed to his side he looked up at them, his eyes pleading Juilia to help him. Julia knew Angelique curse was coming back and this time with a vengence.

Julia looked to Willie, "Help me get him upstairs."

"Alright." Willie nodded.

As Julia and Willie got Barnabas to his feet, they slowly made it up the stairs getting him into his old room Not sure when the curse would take him, Julia had Willie cover up all the windows and turn on some of the lights.

"Willie bring a bowl of water and some rags. He's going to be getting a fever and I want to keep him comfortable."

Wilie nodded before running out of the room heading down to the kitchen. He came back shortly carrying a bowl of water, and some rags that he had thrown over his shoulder. Moving toward the bed he put the bowl and rags onto the table beside the bed.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I told you he was reverting back and it's not going to be easy. Angelique wanted to make sure it was going to be painful. All we can do is make him comfortable until he turns back into a vampire."

"Isn't there something we can do to keep him human. Give him a blood transfussion?" Willie asked.

Julia shook her head, "Afraid not, he's too weak for it, and fever too high. If I were to try it, he could die faster, but not come back."

"How can I help?" asked Willie.

"Get his clothes off, get him into a night shirt." Julie instructed.

Willie nodded going over to the dresser pulling out his night shirt, before slowly getting Barnabas out of his clothes and get on the night shirt. Once done Willie laid Barnabas back down, as Julia got some rags wet before she started wiping the sweat off his face and neck trying to get his fever under control. Barnbas who had passed out, slowly came to. Julia smiled at him to try keep him calm, but she knew he was scared. Noticing he was shiverling, Julia pulled the blankets over him to keep him warm. Julia alowed Willie to go get some rest, deciding she sit with him, as she pulled up a chair to sit and keep watch. Grabbing a book to read, Julia had gotten into it when Barnabas yell's caused her to jump. Barnabas was trying to get away from something as he had his hands up, backed up against the headboard.

"Barnabas!" Julia gasped coming to his side.

Barnabas didn't look to her, but knew she was there, "Julia...get it away...please help me..."

"There's nothing there, Barnabas your safe. I'm here." Julia calmed him.

"It's the bat...it's here...get it away..." Barnabas continued to cry.

Julia took his hand in hers, as he grasped it holding on tightly. Julia knew he was dilusional, knowing she needed to keep talking to him, "I'm here, the bat is gone now. See, it's gone. Your safe, but you have a high fever, and need to rest."

Barnabas blinked relaxing before looking to Julia, "Thank you...I'm cold."

"I know." Julia replied.

Silence over came him, then spoke, "What happened?"

"Angelique caused a bat to bite you. The vampire curse is coming back hard and painful. I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you."

"You didn't know, it's not your fault. If Angelique wants me back as a vampire, so be it. We will get through this, no matter how much the pain."

"Don't talk anymore, you need to rest." Julia stated.

"Alright Julia, just promise me you won't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Barnabas pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will be here the whole time." Julia assured him.

Barnabas dozed back off to sleep as Julia went back to reading her book. Hours passed as Julia kept the rag wet in hopes to keep his fever from going higher, and keep him quiet. Willie entered the room, carrying a tray of tea and some food for Julia. Setting it down on the table beside the bed, Willie looked from Barnabas to Julia. Barnabas was calm, however Willie could see the sweat on his face and neck, while Julia had been reading a book, Willie noticing her face drawn from being a wake so long. Pouring some tea, Willie handed it to Julia who had put the book down, rubbing her eyes, then taking a sip of the tea.

"Thank you, Willie, I really needed this." Julia smiled.

"How has he been?" asked Willie looking to Barnabas.

"He comes and goes, the fever is still high and he finally has dozed off, however I'm not sure for how long." Julia explained.

"Julia," Willie smiled, "How about you go get some rest. I shall take over for a while."

"That would be good Willie, thank you." Julia stood stretching, "However make sure to call me if there is any kind of change."

"I promise." Willie promised before sitting down in the chair to take over for her.

Looking over to the sleeping form of Barnabas, Willie thought back to when he had first started working for Barnabas, and when Julia had showed up. Willie knew those two were the only real family he had had, not wanting to loose either one of them. Standing up, Willie took a rag wipping off the sweat from Barnabas's face and his neck. Sitting back down, he picked up the book Julia had been reading as he flipped through it, making sure not to loose Julia's spot. Barnabas began to shift on the bed, his eyes slowly opening, his eyes wide with fear.

Barnabas laid there, looking up at the ceiling. A huge black bat appeared out of nowhere, as it squeaked as it began flying down at him. Trying to hide his face, Barnabas found his arms unable to move as it flew closer to him over and over. Looking over to his bedside, Barnabas noticed Willie looking down at a book.

"Willie.." Barnabas called.

Willie looking up, jumped up moving to his side, "Barnabas, your awake!"

"Help..me Willie." Barnabas cried, still hearing the cries of the bat above him, "It's trying to get me...Willie!"

"What is Barnabas, there ain't nothing here." Wille stated looking around the room.

"The...bat...its attacking me...Willie help me!" Barnabas looked to him, grabbing his hand.

"Barnabas, listen to me, there is no bat. The bat is gone." Willie winched at how tight Barnabas was holding his hand, but didn't say anything.

Barnabas looked up, relaxing, "Julia, where's Julia?"

"Barnabas, you need to rest. Julia is sleeping, I took over for her for a while." Willie explained.

"Thank you Willie, thank you." Barnabas released his grip as he relaxed back on the pillows going back to sleep.

The hours passed by slowly as Willie continued to watch over Barnabas, allowing Julia to get the much rest she needed knowing she would be worrying over Barnabas until he was back in his vampire state. It wasn't until Willie felt Julia's hand on his shoulder that he realized he had dozed off. Looking up to Julia, Wille frowned knowing he shouldn't have let himself go to sleep. Looking over to Barnabas, Willie let out a breathe he had been holding noticing he was still breathing.

"I'm sorry Julia, I didn't mean to." Willie appologized.

"Don't worry about it, Willie, you can go get some rest if you like." Julia smiled.

Willie shook his head, "No, I'm not tired, I would like to stay help you watch him if you don't mind my company."

"No, not at all Willie. How has he been since I left you?" questioned Julia.

"He's been in and out. It's been a few hours since his last outburst." Willie replied.

Julia went to Barnabas bedside, reaching to touch his forehad, "The fever seems higher. Can you get some more water Willie."

"Sure." Wille took the bowl heading out of the room, returning shortly with fresh water.

Placing it on the table, Julia dipped a rag into the water, before wiping off Barnabas face and arms. It was then Julia placed several rags on him, in hopes it would get rid of the high fever that was plaguing him. Once that was done, both Julia and Willie sat down both staring at the man they had grown to love over the years, hating to see him going through this, knowing he would be upset to be returning to that other life. Julia began to worry about Barnabas being so still in the bed, but knew it could also mean a good thing as well as bad. As Willie and Julia were both talking with each other, they stopped hearing Barnabas calling to them.

"Julia...Willie...Julia..." Barnabas called to them, as they stood rushing over to his bed.

Julia became alarmed at how he was. Barnabas's fever had spiked high, as he was clenching his fist so tight they were whiter than normal. His body was going through spasm's of pain, as he cried out in the pain, unable to hold it back. Barnabas body arched off the bed, as Willie went to hold him back down, not wanting him to hurt himself.

"Julia what is happening to him?" cried Willie in alarm.

"His fever has spiked. Willie, is there any ice in this house?" Julia asked quickly.

"Yes, Barnabas keeps it downstairs, why?"

"Go get it, lots of it!" Julia yelled.

Wille rushed out of the room, going downstairs as Julia stayed with Barnabas who was still crying out, "Julia...Julia..help me."

"I'm here Barnabas, just hold on. I'm going help you." Julia replied looking up as Willie had brought buckets of ice, "Pour it on him Willie, its the only way to save him now!"

Willie nodded as he began pouring the ice all over Barnabas body. Barnabas tired to move away but remained calm as Julia kept talking to him. He slowly passed out as Julia felt his forehead sighing in relief.

"What is it, Julia?" asked Willie worried.

"His fever has broke, Willie, you saved him."

"Shall I take the ice away now?"

"Yes, we won't need it now. Just wait until he wakes up."

"Alright." Willie began taking the ice to put back into the buckets to take downstairs.

It was hours before Barnabas woke up, his eyes opening slowly, "Julia..."

"I'm here, Barnabas and your safe. The dream curse didn't work, your still human." Julia smiled to him taking his hand.

"But how?" Barnabas looked to her.

"I think it was Adam somehow long as he is alive, you won't change back into your vampire self." Julia explained.

"Whatever it was, thank you, Julia. Thank you for staying with me, watching over me." Barnabas smiled squeezing her hand.

"It wasn't just me, Willie was here also."

"Thank you Willie."

"No problem Barnabas."

"Barnabas, your fever has broke, but you still weak. I want you to rest some more. Tomorrow will be a new day." Julia smiled as Barnabas headed into a peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
